Lost and Found
by TheBlackAtenza
Summary: A young Riolu and a little girl unwittingly cross paths, and from then on, their lives are changed forever. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my own original characters.
1. Don't Go Outside At Night

Don't go outside at night.

These were the words that little Anubis and Sabin had become accustomed to hearing from their parents. The Riolu's mother and father were very protective of Anubis and his twin brother Sabin, and always made sure they had a close eye on both of them. They couldn't imagine the thought of losing their precious children. Anubis and Sabin were only eight years old, so they still didn't understand why they couldn't play outside by themselves.

"But dad...", said Anubis, looking outside, "Why can't we? I'm sure we'll be okay...". Atticus, their father, gave them a stern look. "I've told you a million times, it's not safe. Other Pokemon are always out at night...dangerous Pokemon. Pokemon that will hurt you...or worse."

"But we have our aura powers, we'll be okay, right?...", said Sabin. Emily, their mother, just shook her head.

"You're too young to control them properly, and even if you could, it's still too dangerous. There's no telling what could happen to you. Listen, your father and I love you and want what's best for you, and in order to do that, we need to keep you two safe. Does that make sense?"

The two Riolus nodded and sighed. She then smiled slightly. "Thank you for understanding. Now, it's getting very late. I think we should all go to sleep..."

They nodded, and soon, they were all curled up together in the back of the cave. Emily kissed the two boys goodnight, and soon, they all fell fast asleep.

Or so it seemed. Anubis was still awake, and he didn't intend on going to sleep. He tapped his brother, who was barely half awake.

"Sabin, are you awake?"

Sabin rubbed his eyes and looked up at Anubis. "Yes..."

Anubis grinned. "Good...since mom and dad are asleep, let's go outside..."

Sabin looked at him in suprise. "But Anubis, we can't. Mom and dad said that it's too dangerous...I don't wanna get hurt..."

"It's okay. I'll protect you..."

"But what if mom and dad catch us? We'll get in trouble..."

"Just come on...unless you want to be a coward." Anubis said with a grin. This made Sabin mad. If there was one thing he didn't like, it was being called a coward. He didn't even know what it meant, but he knew he didn't like it. "Fine...I'll go", Sabin growled. "But if mom and dad catch us, you're taking the blame."

Anubis only smiled as he grabbed his brother's paw and got up. The two quietly snuck out of the cave, making sure not to make a sound. Once they were outside, they stopped to look around. Everything seemed quiet. Anubis looked at his brother with a smile. "See? Everything is going to be okay," he said reassuringly. Sabin nodded nervously. The two Riolus went on their way. It was quite dark out. It was slightly hard to see, so they used their auras to sense what was going on around them. Nothing seemed to be wrong. Even so, Sabin kept close to Anubis. He wanted to keep close to his brother if something did happen...

Just then, Anubis stepped on a twig, and Sabin yelped and jumped back. Anubis only laughed. "Calm down, Sabin, it was just a stick." Sabin only growled. "Don't scare me like that." Anubis just laughed again and kept walking. They became further and further away from home...

Soon, it got even darker, to the point where it was quite hard to see where they were going. Sabin was beginning to get scared. "Anubis, I'm getting scared. I don't like this. I think we should go back home..."

Anubis looked at him. "Why are you always such a baby, Sabin? This is why we never have any fun. You're too scared to do anything." This made Sabin angry. "You know what? I'm going home, and I don't care if you come with me or not." Anubis growled.

"Fine! See if I care. But don't come crying to me when you get scared again." Sabin only growled and turned to go back home. It wasn't long before he was out of Anubis's sights.

Anubis smiled. "Good. I don't have to hear him complain anymore..."

Anubis continued on. He soon found a cave, and curiously looked inside. Nothing seemed to be there, and he couldn't sense anything, either. He went inside, and found some old bones. This frightend him a bit. "Wow, that's spooky..."

Just then, he heard a scream. A distant scream, but a loud one. He jumped back, startled by how sudden it was. He wondered what it could have been. Then, he remembered.

He had let Sabin go home alone.

Anubis quickly darted out of the cave, but he wasn't looking where he was going. He ran into something and fell onto his back. Whatever he had ran into wasn't there before. He looked at what he ran into and gasped. It was another Pokemon. It was a grey and black Kanine-like Pokemon...a Mightyena. It grinned at him.

"What are you doing out here so late at night? You seem quite young..."

Anubis backed away. "W-who are you? Where is my brother?!"

The Mightyena grinned as a few more of them appeared by his side. One of them licked his lips. "This one looks tasty..."

Anubis tried to run away, but found that he was now surrounded by a whole pack of them!

"Normally, we'd make a great feast out of a kid like you..." said the first Mightyena, "But since we're feeling nice, we'll just teach you a lesson you'll never forget. You'll be sorry you ever tresspassed here..."

They all grinned as they closed in on Anubis. The little Riolu couldn't help but watch as they came towards him, baring their teeth. He started to cry. It was now that he realized that he should have listened to his parents, and the words that they had said to him so many times before.

Don't go outside at night.


	2. A Rescuer

"Stacy! Get up, or you'll be late for school!"

"Coming, mother!"

Stacy had almost slept in again. School had just started for the ten year old, so she was still getting used to getting up early. Of course, she didn't mind. She loved going to school and learning about all the different subjects...especially Pokemon. She wanted to be a Pokemon master when she was older, and already had her first Pokemon, a female Eevee named Ally. Like Stacy, Ally was always in a good mood and was fun to be around.

Stacy went into the kitchen, only to find her mother giving her a stern look, her hands on her hips. "Stacy, we had a talk about this. You can't be sleeping in on school mornings. You wouldn't want to get into trouble for being late to class, would you?" Stacy sighed and nodded. "No, I wouldn't..."

Her mother nodded. "Good. Hurry and eat your breakfast and get ready, now." She turned to walk out of the kitchen and left.

Stacy ate her breakfast quickly. She made sure not to waste any time getting ready either so she wouldn't be late. After she gathered all of her things, she left. Stacy preferred to walk to school, as it wasn't very far from her home. She liked to walk through the woods on the way. She had always loved the woods. It is there that she had first caught Ally, using her mother's Pikachu. She wanted to catch more Pokemon as well, but her mother told her that she wasn't ready to take care of more than one Pokemon just yet.

Stacy signed at the thought of that. She loved Ally, and saw her as her best friend. But she had seen the older kids and how they had big, powerful Pokemon. She wanted to be like them one day, but sometimes felt that her mother was holding her back. "I'll show you one day, mom...", she thought to herself. She walked deeper into the woods. But something didn't seem right. She couldn't put her finger on it, but as she kept waking, she began to smell something. It was very faint, but it smelled a bit like copper. She kept walking, and the smell got slightly stronger. She followed the smell, and as it got even stronger, she came to realize that this wasn't copper...

It was blood.

Stacy began to run. She knew that whatever the blood was coming from, it was either dead or on the brink of death. It had to be, the smell was too strong for it to be anything less. And Stacy couldn't ignore it. She kept running, until she came upon something that stopped her in her in her tracks. She gasped, and her jaw dropped at what she saw.

There, lying in front of her, was a bleeding, badly wounded Riolu. Whatever had happened to it, it was very recent, as the blood was still very fresh. This was no doubt what she had been smelling. She started to panic. She didn't know what to do. She opened up her bag and got out a spare Pokeball. She tossed it at the Riolu, encapsulating the little Pokemon. As it wasn't even conscious, it was a quick catch. She put the Pokeball back in her bag and ran to the nearest Pokemon center. She didn't care if she would be late for school. She knew that this Riolu's life depended on her, and she wasn't about to let it die. She soon arrived at the Pokemon center and rushed inside. The nurse looked at her in confusion.

"Slow down, sweetie, what's the rush?"

"Nurse Joy, I found a Riolu in the woods! It's really, really hurt!" Stacy opened up her bag and took out the Pokeball containing the Riolu. "I don't know if it's going to survive! It needs help, and fast!"

Nurse Joy's eyes widened. "Okay, calm down. We'll take care of the problem, don't you worry..." She took the Pokeball from Stacy and went through the back door, out of Stacy's sight. Stacy sighed as she sat down in the waiting room. She was worried about the Riolu. What if it couldn't be saved? She didn't know if she could ever forgive herself if it didn't make it. She looked at the clock. She still had time to get to school, if she ran. She went back to the front desk, where Nurse Joy had just returned after giving the Riolu to the other nurses.

"Nurse Joy, I've got to get to school. Will you promise me you will take care of the Riolu until I come back?"

Nurse Joy gave her a warm smile. "We'll make sure of it. That Riolu is in good hands."

Stacy smiled back. "Thank you." She then turned to leave and walked out the door. She ran as fast as she could to school. She ran up the steps and inside the hallway, and made it with barely 30 seconds to spare. She sighed in relief as she entered the classroom. Mr. Glenboski, her history teacher, gave her a stern look. "That was a close call, Stacy. Try to be quicker next time. I don't want to have to mark you tardy again."

"Yes, Mr. Glenboski...". She sighed and sat down at her desk, next to her friend, Amber. Amber looked at her with a worried look. "Hey, Stacy. You look worried. Is something wrong?"

Stacy shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Just a little tired, I guess." Amber nodded, and soon, class began. Mr. Glenboski began teaching about the history of Pokemon training. After the period was finished, class ended, and the students moved on to their next class.

As the day went on, Stacy couldn't stop thinking about the Riolu. She really hoped that it would be okay. She also wondered if her mother would let her keep it, or at least let it stay for a while. She didn't want to let it go and risk it getting hurt again...

When the bell rang and it was time to go home, Stacy went back to the Pokemon center, where Nurse Joy was waiting for her. "Hey, sweetie. We took care of your Riolu. It was tough, but we were able to restore it to full health."

Stacy smiled with relief. "Thank you so much. I was so worried about it..."

Nurse Joy smiled as she gave Stacy the Pokeball containing the Riolu. "Just doing our job, is all. You be careful with it, now. I wouldn't recommend releasing it just yet..."

Stacy sighed. She still wasn't sure about what her mother would say. "Yes, Nurse Joy. Thanks again...". She put the Pokeball in her back and ran home. She couldn't wait to see the Riolu fully healed.


End file.
